Golden Sun: The Chronicles of Navair
by Veloran-Darkfyre
Summary: It's been three years since the events of the Grave Eclipse, and Sveta is starting to feel lonely. Matthew x Sveta. Rated T, but possible M rating later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sveta's Contemplation**

_She was devastated to see him go, her Alpha and friend leaving to go home. However, she reigned her feelings to herself as she watched Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell set off for their home. Every day that passed without knowing anything was like nothing that she had experienced before, her mind always wandering to the feel of how his soul was when she took it into her when he granted her permission to use his strength back at the Apollo Lens... She remember the soft touch of his hand whenever he would approach her from behind to gently massage her shoulders to calm her nerves... She even remembered the caring look in his eyes whenever he would ask if she was hurt after a battle._

Sveta knew one thing after Matthew had left: She loved him. She wanted him as her own, to hold and claim. Her primal instincts had already claimed him upon seeing him when she met the group while they were trying to find a path to Morgal through the Teppe ruins, but she had tried to ignore them as they were battling their way through to defeat the Dark Adepts Chalis and Blados, and learning that Arcanas was in actuality Alex of the Mercury Tribe.

She sighed to herself, regretting now that she had let him go home without at least admitting her feelings to the Venus Adept that had captured both her heart and her body without even knowing he had. Standing up, Sveta looked in the mirror before her and saw the sadness that had become common-place in her eyes after he left when he was done with his journey. Her ears drooped somewhat as she looked outside of the window to her room. _Matthew... Why didn't I ever work up my courage to tell you about how I feel?_

Sveta sighed as she slowly began to meditate. _I will see you again, I just know it in my heart. When one of us beastman see someone who our instincts react to, it is always our soul mate. _She opened her eyes again as she viewed the handsome young Venus Adept in her mind, as strong and kind as how she always remembered him.

* * *

><p>Matthew paused as he contemplated what to write next to an obviously long letter. <em>What should I say next? <em>He wondered to himself.

* * *

><p>Sveta donned a training robe as she walked out of her room. "Stay here." She addressed to her guards as they hastened to follow her. "I need some time to myself."<p>

The guards looked at each other, clearly unsure at how they should proceed. "Yes milady." Said the grizzled Captain, Urruk of the Gahmnir Tribe, from the table where he sat, seeing the predicament his lessers were in. "Just be safe will you?"

Sveta smiled at the old beastman before her. "Thank you... I am pleased that you survived the onslaught that was here." She then turned and walked down the hallway of Belinsk Castle.

Urruk looked at the soldiers under his command. "You heard the lady, get back to yer posts before I whip the lot of ya."

Sveta couldn't help but smile at this before she turned down the left corridor, an expansion to the fortress that she had requested for training her wind powers. Once inside, she closed the door behind her and looked around. "Fleet." She called softly, raising her arm somewhat.

A soft blue sphere of light rose from her hand and spiraled about her until it formed itself into a Jupiter Djinn. "Yes Sveta?" Asked the Djinn respectfully.

Sveta smiled softly at Fleet. "Would you mind going to the Goma Plateau to look for Matthew for me? And to tell him I would like to see him soon?"

Fleet smiled inwardly. "Yes ma'am. I will tell him when I find him what you wish me to." He then flew out the window and raced to the West.

Sveta watched the Djinn go with a wistful smile before she turned around and began to concentrate her Psynergy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you think? This is my first shot at a Golden Sun FanFiction, and seeing as I've played all the games so far I should be okay. :)**

**Read & Review Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Matthew's Confession**

Matthew was lying in a field nearby the hut when Fleet the Djinn soared up to him. "Hi Fleet!" He said happily. "How is Sveta doing?" He asked, smiling at the Jupiter Djinn that had landed next to him.

"Sveta is doing well, Lord Matthew. She requests for you to meet her in person soon."

"Really?!" Exclaimed Matthew, sitting upright quickly.

"Yes, really." Said the Jupiter Djinn calmly, inwardly smiling at Matthew's enthusiasm. _Perhaps he shares her affection... _

Matthew smiled as he stood up and walked back into the hut. A few minutes later, he came back out with the Sol Blade sheathed at his side and wearing his array of armor. (A/N: His armor in my game is primarily the Critical Hit boosting ones.) "So, shall we go?" He asked. "I would like to see her also... I have been trying to write a letter to her, but I just can't seem to write a decent sounding one. After all, she is the Queen of Morgal now."

Fleet chuckled. "Well, she may be Queen. But she still has her spirit and freedom."

Matthew shrugged. "So... How do we get there?"

"Walking of course. I'll come with you, but seeing as all of your Djinn are set to you, I'll just fly next to you."

Matthew nodded. "Alright. Let's go." And he began walking towards the bridge leading out towards the Goma Plateau.

* * *

><p>Sveta sighed as she sat in her room, watching the day slowly creep by. <em>Finally... A day to myself.<em> She thought as she stood up and stretched. She was only wearing a lavender robe, not planning on leaving her room at all. _I wonder when Fleet will come back with Matthew... Its already been a few weeks since he left for the Goma Plateau. _She thought while walking away from her bed to sit down at her desk. She looked in the mirror, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Sveta sighed again as she leaned back into the chair, cinching her robe closed more as she looked at the picture hanging in the mirror. A hand-drawn scenery that was almost real depicting the group before the events of the Grave Eclipse. Tyrell was holding Karis by the waist, smiling goofily. Karis was grinning happily as she leaned against the hotheaded Fire Adept. Himi was in between Eoleo and Amity, smiling serenely. Eoleo was smiling also, glad to be near the Earth Priestess. Amity was standing with his arms crossed and a twinkle in his eyes. Rief was smiling as Matthew was standing next to him, their arms around each others shoulders. And Sveta herself was holding Matthew around his waist possessively, grinning happily.

As she was busy looking at this drawing, a knock at her door disturbed Sveta's thoughts as she stood up. She made certain her robe was tight around her and wouldn't come undone as she walked to the door and opened it.

"Evenin' ma'am." Urruk was standing out side of the door, smiling toothily at Sveta.

"Yes Captain?" Asked Sveta patiently, wondering why he was there.

"Ya have a visitor. Says his name is Matthew."

The way Sveta's eyes brightened brought a smile to the old Captain's face.

"He's waitin' downstairs."

Sveta nodded, smiling widely. "Thank you Urruk. Tell Mathew to wait outside here while I get ready." She closed the door and put a hand to her heart, her smile growing as her pulse quickened. _Matthew... You're here. _She thought as she rushed towards her dresser to find something to wear.

* * *

><p>Matthew stood patiently out side of Sveta's doorway, leaning against the wall across from it as he waited for her to allow him inside. <em>What should I say? <em>He wondered to himself as he ignored the stares from the guards. _Would I be coming off as too forward if I said what I felt almost immediately? _He straightened up as the door slowly opened and he barely resisted the blush that wanted to form on his cheeks as he saw Sveta waiting in the doorway.

Sveta was wearing a light green shirt that was semi-low cut, giving him a slight view at her cleavage. She was also wearing a pair of long black shorts. "Hi." She said in the voice that calmed his nerves slightly, causing Matthew to smile.

"Hi." Matthew answered back, smiling at the woman that he had fallen for. "May I come in?"

Sveta wordlessly stepped aside and allowed Matthew to walk into her room. Once he was inside, she closed her door and turned to face him, slowly locking the door behind her so as to not alert him.

Matthew looked around the room, his eyes drinking in the neatly cleaned bed and the ornate furniture that decorated the space. He was about to turn around to face Sveta again when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and Sveta pressed up against him. "Ah!" He exclaimed, surprised by the sudden closeness.

Sveta purred as she nuzzled Matthew's shoulder. "Do you have any idea how much I've missed you?" She asked softly.

Matthew was confused. "I didn't have an idea, until you started nuzzling my shoulder." He started.

With a push, Matthew found himself falling onto the bed. He turned onto his back and almost gulped at the predatory look in Sveta's eyes as she climbed onto the bed and over him. He was about to protest, but Sveta silenced him by putting her lips hungrily against his, her tongue sliding into his mouth when he unconsciously moaned from the feeling.

_What the?! _Matthew thought, before he relaxed into the bed, battling Sveta's tongue for dominance... Well, trying.

Sveta pulled back and sat on Matthews chest with a large smile on her face. "That was no where near how much I missed you." She growled huskily.

Matthew blinked as he stared up at the beastwoman on top of him, looking deep into her eyes. He saw lust, love, and adoration in her eyes. "There's more?" He asked weakly, his mind slowly slipping away to the lure of his own feelings.

"Yes." Sveta purred as she leaned down to lick his cheek. "Oh sooo much more." She whispered into his right ear before pulling back to see his reaction.

Matthew's eyes were glazed over as he stared up at Sveta, who smiled down at him.

Sveta kissed Matthew again, sliding her tongue into his mouth slowly in a slower kiss than before. Matthew responded in kind, sliding his tongue along hers sensually and into her own mouth. She slid her hands underneath his shirt, lightly clawing at his chest as she continued the kiss.

Matthew felt like his chest was on fire. Not from pain, but from how Sveta's nails were raking against his flesh. He moaned into their kiss, and Sveta took her opportunity and delved her tongue even deeper into his mouth.

After a few minutes, the two pulled away and began panting lightly. Sveta sighed and leaned down against Matthew, nuzzling into the bottom of his chin.

Matthew smiled and wrapped his arms around the woman on top of him.

Sveta giggled and kissed under Matthews jaw. "We better calm down now... I don't want to go too far."

Matthew just nodded and laid where he was, enjoying the feeling of beeing next to the woman he deeply loved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update, but with no net and being forced to not fully write anything by the FF.N staff, I have lost most inspiration to write. I have no job, no income... And honestly, this isn't doing me anything to help by writing. I wish I could be supported without violating copywright laws, however that isn't the case. I don't know when the next update for ANYTHING will be, so please hang in there.**


End file.
